This disclosure relates to a sensor apparatus for measuring a gas concentration in a surrounding environment.
Metal oxide semiconductor (“MOS”) sensors and other types of sensors are known and used for detecting gas concentration levels. For instance, MOS sensors are sensitive to a variety of different gases, such as methane, hydrogen, ethanol, isobutane, etc.